


Interlude 2

by alicecrow6



Series: An ever growing family of Bats and Birds [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batkids Age Reversal, Gen, Harper Row is Oracle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicecrow6/pseuds/alicecrow6
Summary: Harper Row- Oracle (14)Poison IvyHarley QuinCatwomanBatwomanLark abandoned his feathers for the spotlight, Blackbird was dead, and Bluebird had her wings clipped. Everything had fallen apart but Harper would be damned if she didn't do her best to save everyone else from the same fate as her.
Relationships: Harper Row & Damian Wayne, Harper Row & Harley Quinn, Harper Row & Kate Kane, Harper Row & Poison Ivy, Harper Row & Selina Kyle
Series: An ever growing family of Bats and Birds [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998205
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Interlude 2

They didn't know her. 

Not like the Birds of Gotham had.

But she cared about them.

She cared about the women that trusted her and put their lives in her hands.

They didn't know her.

No one knew her anymore.

Lark abandoned his feathers for the spotlight.

Blackbird was dead.

And Bluebird had her wings clipped.

Harper hated.

She hated Duke for leaving, Batman for not saving her and Damian, hated Damian for dying.

She hated the Joker.

She hated the Joker for crippling her and for killing her brother.

The hate was what kept her going.

It was what warmed her when she was trying to fall asleep.

It was what held her together when all she wanted to do was die.

It was what made her get into her wheelchair and move where she needed to go.

The hate made it easier for her to move her limbs.

Easier to get up.

Because, if she didn't, who would destroy the Joker?

(not kill, never kill)

“Ivy to Oracle, I’m in the process of fighting the Scarecrow. I require back up to help evacuate the civilians” Poison Ivy’s message blared from the speakers as Harper got to searching for the nearest Siren that could help her.

“How many people are around?” Harper’s voice was modified, unrecognizable, and robotic.

“Fuck, I don't know? Maybe four dozen?” Ivy’s breathing was harsh, her heartbeat wild. 

Harper hummed.

She switched channels and contacted both Harley and Batwoman.

“Harley, Batwoman, you're needed on the east side. Poison Ivy is battling the Scarecrow and needs help securing the civilians. Ivy your on clean up, Batwoman you'er in charge of back up,” Oracle’s voice was hard, unyielding.

Bluebird had never been like that.

Bluebird was playful, teasing, flexible.

Bluebird never stood still.

Oracle was the exact opposite.

Oracle was serious, determined, unwilling to bend.

All Oracle ever seemed to do was stand still.

Harper hated Oracle too.

“You got it, boss!” Harley sang before cutting her side of the connection.

Harley was like her and Damian.

Harley hated the Joker too.

So Oracle took her in.

Oracle cared for her.

Oracle made her a part of her family.

Harper Row hated her.

Harper Row wanted to watch her bleed.

Harper Row remembered that the Joker wasn't alone in that warehouse where her brother had been blown up.

But Oracle knew logically that Harley wouldn't be saving people if she hadn't cared at least a little about what she had done.

And Oracle needed agents, Oracle needed Sirens.

“I’m on my way Oracle,” Batwoman said before also disconnecting the line.

Batwoman was Harper’s attempt to save what little was left of Damian’s family.

Batwoman was Damian’s second cousin.

Batwoman had been kind to Damian and cared that he was dead.

That was all Harper needed to know to trust her.

Oracle switched over to Catwoman.

Currently, the woman was beating up some mugger in an alleyway.

“Catwoman,” Harper said softly once Selina was done.

“Little Bird,” Selina answered back with a smile.

Harper felt her breath rush out of her at the sound of that name.

“I’m Oracle,” Harper said harshly, her fingers digging into her palms.

“Once a bird, always a bird” Selina said delicately.

“How can I be a bird when I can't even fly!” the words burst out of Harper’s mouth and she wished she could shove them back into her mouth.

“Oh little bird, you still have your claws and beck, do not forget how powerful you still are,” Harper stilled.

Her body shook as Selina’s words took root into her very being.

She felt a sob crawl up her throat and quickly disconnected the comm.

She wheeled away from her desk and tried to get herself under control.

Precious minutes where she could have been saving people were instead wasted on crying.

Harper- Harper hated.

**Author's Note:**

> Harper Row- Oracle (14)  
> Poison Ivy  
> Harley Quin  
> Catwoman  
> Batwoman
> 
> Up next is Damian's resurrection.


End file.
